


Escapade

by lady_dorkula



Series: King and jester AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barebacking, Batjokes, Blow Jobs, Bruce Wayne as the king, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Jack Napier as the jester, King and Jester AU, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tried not to spoil too much with the tags but they are still pretty spoilery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_dorkula/pseuds/lady_dorkula
Summary: In which the king holds a feast for his nobles, but what he truly wants is not on the menu. Cue a certain jester who knows just how to sate his appetite.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: King and jester AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621057
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place before any of the previous ones, or maybe somewhere in between them. At any rate, it can stand well on its own even without needing to read the others. I really wanted to write some good old smut, like what was my original intention before the plot decided to happen and make my life more difficult. Apologies for any mistakes I failed to correct. Now, let the loving begin!~

"Oh, Bruce! In here? What if someone walks out and sees us?" Jack giggled as Bruce assaulted his neck, pressing him against the hard stone wall and taking what he wanted, surprisingly without a single care considering the circumstances. Instead of bothering with those concerns, the king grabbed at the jester's skinny bottom with greedy hands, hoisting him up. Jack instinctively wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist and rolled his hips, more than pleasantly surprised to feel just how big his desire was.

"How long have you been trying to hide that, huh?" He continued while the bigger man was relentless in his pursuit to touch every part of the jester’s body he could get his hands on. Jack giggled again, aroused by the eagerness of his lover. "Is that why you were undressing me with your eyes in front of your esteemed guests? How naugh-" his words turned to a moan when Bruce sank his teeth in his flesh, biting at the same place he had been licking and kissing before. The jester shivered, his fingers clutching at the long cloak draping over the king’s shoulders, legs tightening their hold as he clung to his big hunk of a man with all he got. "Mm, feisty!"

“Shut up.” Bruce was sucking a spot on his neck now, completely unfazed by where they were or who could see them. Infinitely more interesting to him was how sensitive his lover's neck was. What lovely bruises he would have to hide from everyone else by the time they were done. Or maybe he would show them with pride and scandalize everyone. It would be just like him to do so.

"I agree, Bruce, actions speak louder than words," the jester hummed, digging the heels of his shoes into Bruce’s backside as he canted his hips and ground harder against his lover to get more of that delicious friction they both craved now, and feel how hard his darling was already getting. Not that he, himself, was any different after all the aggressive handling. "And I really love what I am hearing right now."

Bruce grunted instead, lapping at the pale skin and crushing the smaller man against the wall. If he squeezed any harder on the jester's ass he would most certainly rip the pants with his bare hands. Not that the jester would have minded that in the slightest. In fact, he was more than happy to be taken then and there, regardless of the consequences.

The noise from the people enjoying the feast just beyond the wall was barely even registered over the rush of the blood in their veins. Jack looped his arms around Bruce’s neck and claimed his lips in a rough and demanding kiss, feeding him with more moans. At this point they were both aggressively rutting against each other, the stimulation both too much and not enough to give them what they needed.

If they took too long, the others were bound to question where the king had gone in such a rush, someone might come looking for him. And the jester was supposed to keep everyone entertained, not run off to engage in sinful activities with his king while everyone was kept waiting.

They were both panting by the time Bruce broke the kiss, their eyes hooded with lust, unable to look away from each other.

“Come on, sweetheart, take me already,” Jack goaded him on, rolling his hips more insistently to provoke the king to spring into action, reaching for the front of his pants to try and untie the laces. “It’s rude to keep me hanging like that, you started it after all.”

“Can you keep quiet?” Bruce held back a moan and stilled his movements, pinning the jester harder against the wall to halt his advances so he could get a proper answer.

“Not with you around, I can’t. Your cock feels too good for me to keep quiet,” Jack sniggered and stole a quick wet kiss from his love who was suddenly looking way too serious than he should be, especially given what they were about to do. 

There was no way around this, Bruce thought and extricated himself from the jester with a frustrated grunt, already missing the contact but determined nevertheless. This surprised the smaller man who left an undignified squeak as he was suddenly forced to find his footing again, frustration written on his face.

“Hey, why the hell did you stop?“ Jack was clearly displeased with this development.

“If you can’t keep shut then we better go someplace else,” Bruce took Jack’s hand quickly and hurried in a direction only he knew, away from the great hall and prying eyes or ears, not giving Jack any choice but to follow. Both of them were skipping down the hallway, hoping most of the guards would be at the feast so they would remain unnoticed. 

“Oooh! Are you abducting me? How romantic!” Jack was having too much fun with this, curious where Bruce was taking him as they passed by a few doors. They came to a sudden stop in front of one room in particular. Bruce looked around to make sure there was no one before sneaking inside and shutting the doors behind them.

“The war room, eh?” Jack chuckled as both of them gave the room a once-over, as good a place as any. “Am I to be your latest conquest, milord?” He continued, biting his lower lip when Bruce crowded him again and went back to mouthing at his all too pale neck. “I’m sure you’d enjoy occupying me again just like you did last time,” he moaned and hopped in Bruce’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist again, smirking at his lover. “I’d welcome you with legs wide open so you can plunder me to your heart’s desire. I’m all yours for the taking, your majesty.”

The jester’s theatrics were as infuriating and unnecessary as they were effective. He really couldn’t keep his mouth shut. The suggestive talk was making Bruce harder and more impatient, and he was already desperate enough to go through with this. And so, armful of jester, he strode to the center of the room where a big table had been placed, covered with maps and documents which were promptly pushed aside when Bruce set the jester down on its surface. 

Jack wiggled excitedly on the edge of the table and readily snuck a hand down Bruce’s front down to the obvious bulge in his pants. He squeezed at the clothed hardness and chuckled delightedly when he felt it twitching with unflagging interest under his palm. 

Bruce growled deeply and grabbed the jester by the chin, crushing their mouths together in a forceful kiss, devouring Jack’s moans with his hungry mouth. Hips bucked into the jester’s hand that was now massaging his crotch and it felt so good that he couldn’t help but seek more of his ministrations.

“Are you done playing around or are you gonna give it to me already, my king?” Jack grumbled impatiently and began fumbling with the laces on Bruce’s pants, wanting to feel the heavy length in his hand without any barriers.

Bruce was just as eager even if he didn’t verbalize it as pointedly as Jack did. He busied himself with covering Jack’s neck with more wet kisses and small bites, feeling the pulse under the skin quicken. 

It didn’t take long before Jack managed to untie all the laces, and frantically tugged the pants low enough so he could pull out the length hidden underneath them, snickering victoriously when it was finally exposed. He looked up at Bruce with a wicked grin and licked his hand before wrapping it around his cock and giving it a few jerks which made king moan, finally getting some relief. The jester’s smile never left his face as he enjoyed the sight of his king, with his eyes rolled back and mouth agape just from his hand.

“You’re the devil,” Bruce managed to say, trying to reclaim some control over his senses; he didn’t want to this to be over before he laid his claim on the jester. He slid his hands up Jack’s thighs, grabbing possessively at his ass and pulling him closer to the edge of the table, trying to pull his tight pants down. 

“And you love it. Question is, what are you gonna do about it?” Jack leered at him, massaging his balls and giving a few more tugs on his cock, brushing his thumb against the tip to watch his lover squirm with pleasure from all the teasing. 

Bruce yanked harder at the pants, tugging them down lower and completely off, removing the jester’s shoes along with them and dropping them to the floor. He took his time to admire Jack’s now exposed lower body, pale skin, narrow hips, cock hard and standing at attention. The king all but growled hungrily at the tempting sight.

“Like what you see?” the smaller man flirted, opening his legs more, inviting the king. And the king took the invitation gladly, pressing close and clutching at his thighs, humming when their lengths finally touched, skin to skin.

“Very much,” he replied and rubbed against him, biting back a moan from the delicious contact. On the other side, Jack was not as restrained with his noises when he full-on moaned out his approval. Bruce took advantage of that and claimed his mouth, engaging their tongues in another wicked dance that grew clumsier and more urgent as it progressed, not following any set rules.

The kiss came to an abrupt stop when Jack shoved him away in a hurry, hopped off the table and got to his knees before the king. His appearance was already in disarray - makeup smeared around his mouth, cap skewed, neck littered with marks. He looked beautiful.

“Let’s speed things up, shall we?” the jester offered and took the king in his mouth, hungry and desperate, engulfing the whole length as if he had done it a thousand times already, but each time felt like the first for Bruce. The king let out a drawn out groan and bucked his hips into the jester’s willing mouth, relishing the delicious wetness and how easily his lover took him to the hilt. Bruce snatched the fool’s cap off his head and buried his hands in the soft hair underneath, guiding his head. More like keeping him in place as he used him to get some much needed relief. 

The jester whimpered around the cock and looked up to enjoy the king’s reactions, letting him do what he wanted with his mouth. But soon enough it became pretty clear that his lover was getting close, so the fool placed his hands on his hips to halt his movements and make him stop, licking on his cock as he pulled back. 

“Now now, as much as I want to suck you up until you’re dry, I still want you to fuck me somewhere else,” Jack’s voice was a little hoarse from the rough treatment. “And no, I don’t mean my mouth,” he added, still indulging in his lover’s exquisite taste by taking his tip and sucking on it, which was getting too much for the king to handle without reacting out of instinct. Bruce watched as the smaller man dragged his tongue along the length, slobbering all over it to help what would happen next go smoother, even if not by much. 

“Enough!” Bruce yanked him off the floor and flipped him around, pressing the jester’s face against the table with a little too much force but the jester didn’t complain. Quite the opposite, the rough treatment was turning him on even more as he giggled, wiggling his bottom giddily, feeling his lover’s cock press against him, almost where he wanted it to be. Bruce grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, leaning closer to him. “You are lucky we are not in the hallway anymore where they can hear you whine like a whore. No one will hear your cries in here but me.”

“Mm, I do love it when you throw me around and talk dirty to me, darling,” Jack purred, bracing himself on the table and spreading his legs invitingly, pushing his hips more against the hardness between the king’s thighs. His own cock was twitching with excitement at the suggestive language. Bruce’s appearance was almost completely intact, besides the crotch, while the jester was almost bare, besides the shirt. It was rather erotic. On a much less superficial level, the significance was rather indicative of their situation, if one dared to look closer and read between the lines. That fact didn’t pass by Jack’s mind unnoticed as he urged his lover to get on with it. “Come oooon, give it to me if you want me to scream for you!”

“Pushy fool, you will get what you deserve,” Bruce snarled his promised, but it sounded almost like a threat too, and Jack liked the danger behind it. He should really drive his king higher up the wall if that was the treatment he would get in return.

Without wasting any more time Bruce angled himself against Jack with his free hand and pushed his hips forward slowly, not even bothering to prepare the jester before doing so. Jack gasped when the tip slipped inside him, smiling and biting hard on his lower lip at the sinfully good stretch, trying to relax his body more because it was more than obvious Bruce was not waiting around for him to get used to the intrusion. 

“That’s what I’m talking about, Brucie, fill me up with your big cock. Take what’s yours,” Jack goaded him on. The spit was not nearly enough to lessen the burn but it gave a nice primal edge to his desires. He whimpered and his whole body trembled, clutching frantically at whatever he could get his hands on. 

The dirty talk was getting to the king as he pushed deeper, filling him one inch at a time until he was fully seated inside him. It was a tight fit, and the spit was not enough to ease his entry but the clench around him still felt sweet like heaven and hot like hell. He heard the jester chuckle darkly underneath him.

“Missed this,” the smaller man was squirming and whining, trying to move but Bruce was pressing too hard on him already to leave any room for that to happen. He was literally at the king’s mercy right now. “I need you to move, baby, you know I can take it.”

Bruce didn’t want to hurt him too much but it was getting too hard to ignore his own need, not to mention how amazing Jack’s insides were hugging and squeezing down on him as he wiggled around. He clenched his teeth and growled, resigning to his more basic urges. Bruce took hold of Jack’s hips and pulled out almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward until his cock was sheathed back inside, reclaiming its rightful place. The sudden action made the jester gasp and moan some more. 

Whether it was from pain or pleasure, it sounded like his lover was enjoying it as much as Bruce was, relaxing even more to the big intrusion with every push, which only spurred Bruce to continue his assault on the jester’s ass. Still, his movements were very deliberate in their intent to drive the fool crazy with need the more stimulation he got.

“Ah!” the jester cried out when Bruce hit his prostate after adjusting his angle, the pleasure quickly overriding the hot pain from their enthusiastic joining. “There…More!” Jack pushed back to meet his lover’s thrusts that were getting harder and more punishing with each snap of his hips, and with it the volume of his moans grew exponentially higher. His own erection was left untouched and leaking as he tried to get a better purchase on the table so he could take the brutal thrusts.

“So damn good…mm, don’t stop…” The jester was drooling on the table at this point. His toes were clenching, body shaking, ecstasy clouding his vision, getting closer to his release with every drag of the cock against the little bundle of nerves inside him. The king was no more coherent than the jester but he was better at hiding it, his grunts and moans a little more quiet and restrained. But god, did it feel fantastic.

In an unexpected fit of sentimentality, Bruce decided to switch it up. He pulled out of his lover and flipped him over without too much effort, taking advantage of the jester’s confusion to manhandle him however he wanted – with his back against the table, now facing each other. Jack’s displeasure at the loss of the cock filling him was quickly replaced with surprise, and then amusement.

“I wanted to look at you,” was all Bruce provided as explanation before he plunged back inside him, slipping in as easily as if he hadn’t left at all.

Jack sighed when his lover entered him again, his legs immediately finding their place around Bruce’s hips to get his cock deeper inside him, trying to move in sync with his thrusts. As steamy as it was to be taken from behind, he too rather enjoyed watching his darling while they fucked. It felt more intimate, and it was always nice to see the look of sheer bliss on Bruce’s face as he finished.

“How cute!” Jack smiled at him, returning the sentiment as he pulled Bruce down to wrap his arms around his neck and steal a kiss. It was a sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth, eating up each other’s wanton moans as they picked up the pace of their rutting which was getting more erratic by the second. They were both panting with exertion, just a couple steps away from the finish line, eager to cross in together.

“Are you-“ Bruce couldn’t finish his thought before Jack moaned, gasping a ‘yes’ out of breath, grasping at the cloak draped over the king’s back that was now falling like a curtain around them. Bruce moved on to smother his neck with wet kisses while his hand took hold of Jack’s neglected cock, pumping it in pace with his thrusts, determined to finish what he started. The added stimulation was sure to drive him over the edge. It was too hot, too overwhelming, too much. So he finally let go.

The jester cried out as he came, body spasming as he clutched tightly on whatever part of Bruce he could get his hands on to ground himself because he felt like he was floating. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with ecstasy, length twitching as it spurted his release between them. In his orgasmic frenzy his walls clenched hard around his lover, giving him the final push he needed to see stars as well.

Bruce sank his teeth into the pale neck as he groaned, hips driving hard into Jack who was now laying limp underneath him and readily taking anything his king would give. His cock pulsed and twitched inside the heat, filling him up with his hot seed, bucking a few more times until he had nothing more to give his lover but overstimulation. This earned him a delighted hum from his jester, whose mind was still swimming in his orgasmic haze. It took them a few moments to get back down to earth from that ride. 

“Mm, Brucie, darling…” Jack carded through Bruce’s hair before tugging on it gently, demanding a kiss and smiling like a fool in love. Bruce, of course, was more than happy to oblige, sighing into their kiss, sated and pleasantly drowsy. The jester cupped his face affectionately with both hands as they kissed for a long time, basking in the afterglow. “You are infuriatingly competent in everything, aren’t you, my king?” Jack was quick to add, when Bruce pulled away eventually. The king shrugged and smiled at the comment, which was response enough for both of them, instead deciding to enjoy this moment for as much as they could but he knew they had to get back to reality sooner or later.

“We must have been gone for a long time now, we should get back before they really start looking for us,” Bruce said, again the sobering voice of reason. Jack pouted at that but Bruce kissed it better. “Don’t be a child, Jack.”

“I am not being a child, this is just a lot more fun than trying to entertain a bunch of snotty nobles who have no sense of humor to begin with,” Jack complained but it was a weak protest because they both knew they had to get back to the feast eventually. Appearances had to be maintained and all that.

“I know, I would rather be here with you than with them, but we should really go now, we can have more fun later when they are all gone” the king gave him another consoling kiss and the jester melted under him. “Alright?” Bruce asked when he pulled back a little.

“Alright…” the jester conceded, obviously not crazy about the idea of going back. But what they just did was enough to keep him happy for a while. His usual wide smile returned. “This was nice, though.”

“More than nice.” Bruce returned the smile and nodded. He carefully pulled out of Jack, both of them wincing a little at the separation and already missing the closeness.

Jack felt too empty and cold without his lover’s body to keep him warm and full in all the right places. Places that were a real mess right now, if he had to be more specific. His legs were a little too weak and unsure as he got up from the table, feeling some of the come Bruce so kindly stuffed him with trickle out, dribbling down his leg. 

“You really made a mess of me, Bruce, hope you are proud of yourself,” Jack sounded more pleased than upset about it as he tried to clean himself off, while Bruce did the same before he pulled his pants back up, tying the laces up as he stole glances at Jack dealing with his ‘mess’ and dressing up. Jack smiled because he knew Bruce was ogling him so he gave him a show of dressing up slowly. “If you stared any harder I can’t promise we would get back to the feast as soon as you want us to,” Jack warned playfully.

“Right,” Bruce cleared his throat, directing his gaze elsewhere.

“Behave,” Jack chuckled at that as he finished up putting on his shoes, “or I won’t be able to.” He put the fool’s cap on and approached the king. “Can you fix my makeup? There is no mirror in here.” 

It was the least Bruce could do, after all he was the one who roped the jester out of the feast just to get a quick tumble with him. How very irresponsible. The king gently wiped off the red that was smeared around Jack’s lips until it looked as close to how it was before their little escapade, even if the color on his lips looked a little less vibrant now.

“There,” he announced he was finished. The jester looked at him in silence, wondering something for a moment as he looked at his mouth. Then with a sigh he returned the favor. Apparently some of the red makeup transferred to Bruce’s lips during their frantic making out earlier. 

Jack tutted when he was done removing the evidence of their love affair.

“Such a shame, red looks so good on you, Brucie dearest,” Jack smiled wistfully and skipped out before the king could say anything.

Maybe one day he would wear it with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just pure unadulterated smut for this AU, but I couldn't help but add some feelings at the end, even if unspoken ones. And I just made myself sad. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading (I know I enjoyed writing it, at least XD). Comments are always welcome! <3


End file.
